


I'll keep you up until the sunset

by injunlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mark is whipped, attempt at humor????, chenle and jisung are pining idiots, donghyuck is stunning, jaemin is a confident gay, jaemin is whipped, mark is a panicked bi, markhyuck and renmin centric, renjun is very pretty, so are renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunlen/pseuds/injunlen
Summary: Stunning.That's the first thought that crossed mark's mind when looking at the boy with the vibrant orange hair.





	1. markhyuck

Stunning.

That's the first thought that crossed Mark's mind when looking at the boy with the vibrant orange hair. 

On his way to Johnny's party with his friends Jaemin and Yukhei, he found himself staring at the beauty crossing the street with two boys who he recognised as Renjun from his calculus class and Jungwoo, a senior. Renjun was a year below him but took calculus with Mark because his teacher thought that it was too easy for him. They weren't exactly on speaking terms but always smiled to each other as a greeting. Suddenly the stranger's eyes were on him.  
He stopped dead in his tracks as his breath hitched, Yukhei almost triping because of him. Jaemin looked just as confused as Yukhei. Mark was deep in thought. He'd strangely never seen the boy around.  
The stranger took some time to scan Mark from head to toe before smirking and making his way inside.  
Jaemin cautiously tapped him on the shoulder.  
Mark snapped out of his daze and walked in to find everyone already wasted beyond belief.  
He scanned the room with his eyes.  
Drunk couples making out everywhere, people dancing in one corner, passed out people on the couches, Johnny awkwardly flirting with a very flustered Taeil, the Thai exchange student being possessive over Taeyong etc. The usual as he would call it.  
His eyes stopped at the minibar where Renjun sat, sipping on what he hoped was soda. He looked bored out of his mind.  
"A black crop top, pink skirt, choker and heels. Ugh what a fashion king. Is he actually trying to murder me? Mark. I think I'm in love. The prince of China has graced us with his presence and beauty once again" Jaemin said as he stared at the pretty boy, cheeks flushed, before burying his face into the older boy's shoulder.  
"Jaemin just ask him out please, for all our sakes." Yukhei groaned next to them.  
"Like you're one to talk! You've been drooling over Jungwoo for months"  
Mark sighed before something alarming caught his eye.  
"Well prince charming, I think it's your chance to save the princess. Some dude, who is drunk as fuck might I add, is trying to hit on him while you sob on my shoulder."  
Jaemin reacted so fast that Mark's sure he heard a crack resonate from somewhere inside the younger. Before he could blink, Jaemin had taken action, walking up to the pair. The dude had snaked an arm around the petite boy who looked absolutely disgusted.  
"Can you like. Let go of me or something?" Renjun grumbled  
The dude laughed and leaned into him "I know you want me baby"  
Before Renjun had a chance to add another snarky comment, Na Jaemin, his longtime crush appeared out of nowhere, making the slightly older boy flustered.  
"Hey dude, back the fuck off okay? He's clearly not interested. Learn to take no for an answer."  
The dude stared at him but eventually scoffed and walked away.  
"You okay Injunie?" Jaemin asked, sitting next to him, eyes widening at the casual nickname but quickly calming himself down because he would never allow himself to be a panicked gay.  
Renjun blushed and laughed  
"Yes I'm okay. Thanks for getting him off me Nana."  
"Anything for you babe" Jaemin smirked as Renjun moved a strand of hair away from his face. He leaned in to mutter into his ear, hand on the older's thigh.  
"You're so pretty baby..that skirt really brings your beautiful thighs out"  
Renjun blushed and thanked Jaemin.  
Mark watched their exchange from afar, smiling to himself.  
Finally, he thought. Those two had been pining since jesus walked on earth.  
Suddenly he felt a hand drag across his waist. Turning towards the culprit, he saw the mesmerising stranger, smirking at him, eyes full of mischief, wagging his finger towards himself as if to say  
'chase me'  
Every step he took, the boy strayed further away. Finally he was chasing him inside Johnny's huge house. The boy disappeared around a corner and as Mark turned, he got pushed into a wall, arms around his waist, a mop of orange hair resting on his chest.  
"Uhh.." he hesitated to say anything.  
"Don't mind me, I'm just testing out how it will feel like to rest on my future boyfriend."  
Mark flushed, even the stranger's voice was pretty.  
"Think of it as a free trial before I choose to buy the service"  
Mark chuckled. The stranger gazed at him and then his lips.  
"As part of the free trial, I need to test out the boyfriend's kissing ability."  
Mark grinned, guiding the stranger's arms around his neck, grabbing hold of his waist.  
"I'm Mark, baby"  
"Donghyuck" the stranger whispered against his lips, before connecting them.  
Mark held Donghyuck's waist tighter and brought the boy closer to himself. Soon they were fully making out, Donghyuck's fingers threading through Mark's hair, messing it up. Mark's hands had found their way inside the other boy's shirt. Mark nibbled on Donghyuck's lower lip, the other granting him access. Mark's tongue made its way inside, Donghyuck didn't even try to dominate the boy, letting the other ravish his mouth.  
They broke apart for air, both panting heavily.  
"Now" Donghyuck was breathless "I just need one last thing before I purchase the service."  
Mark looked at him through hooded eyes  
"And what would that be baby?"  
"Making sure everybody knows you're not single anymore"  
Before Mark could ask what the other meant, Donghyuck has latched himself on Mark's neck, sure to leave hickies for the next day. Mark gasped as Donghyuck moved on to another spot, lavishing his neck, making a mess.  
As Donghyuck pulled away, he smiled triumphantly  
"All good, now I would like to purchase a boyfriend named Mark. Date tomorrow at 11 am in the nearby cafe. See ya darling!" Donghyuck blew a kiss as he walked away, only then did Mark notice the rips in his jeans, fishnets peaking out of the holes.  
It took Mark a while to catch his breath before he realised he hadn't gotten Donghyuck's number.  
He pulled his phone from his pocket to tell his friends he was going home. He texted Jaemin

 

Mork:  
hey where are you guys? I'm going home

Nanananana:  
I'm in the livingroom, the idiot is desperately flirting with jungwoo

Mork:  
hahaha aight I'm coming

 

As he made his way back to the living room, he found Jaemin on the couch with a sleeping Renjun on his lap, head resting in the crook of his neck. He sneaked over to the two boys and as quietly as possible asked  
"Where's Yukhei?"  
Jaemin pointed to a corner where he found Yukhei animatedly talk to a giggling Jungwoo.  
Mark grinned and was about to make his way out the door when Jaemin gasped  
"Mark what the fuck are those hickeys?"  
The said boy grinned and winked.  
"You motherfucker!" Jaemin laughed, waking the sleeping beauty on his chest.  
"Mhhh.." Renjun mumbled, raising his head  
"Sorry bǎobèi, did I wake you?"  
Mark grinned at the scene playing out infront of him.  
Renjun nodded and curled further into Jaemin's chest, the taller boy planting a kiss onto the top of his head.  
Renjun checked his phone and let out a long whine.  
"What's wrong baby?" Jaemin murmured  
"Chenle kicked me out, he's having a movie night with Jisung, he's planning to ask him out tonight"  
Jaemin cried of joy  
"Finally that sarcastic idiot will stop pining! Maknae swag my ass bitch, he's a total soft mess when it comes to his "Chinese god, a skinny legend, Lele baby". And if Jisung's out then you could stay with me"  
Mark almost busted a lung laughing. Jaemin and Renjun joining him, after a while their laughter died down.  
Renjun grabbed the front of Jaemin's shirt, looking him deep in the eyes.  
"I'll just bother you, I can stay with Jungwoo.."  
Mark, who had watched the whole exchange grinned.  
"Hate to disappoint you but I think Jungwoo might be busy tonight"  
Renjun looked at the older boy and then at Jungwoo, finding Yukhei and Jungwoo sucking face, the younger's hands creeping up Jungwoo's shirt.  
"Oh well..then if I won't be a bother"  
"Anything for the cutest boy alive" Jaemin held the shorter boy's waist  
"..I need to get off your lap don't I?"  
Jaemin pouted and nodded.  
Renjun climbed off him and smoothed out his skirt.  
"Let's go princess" Jaemin got down on one knee, motioning for Renjun to climb on his back. Renjun hesitated but did it anyway. Jaemin grabbed his heels and they were out of the house.  
Mark just followed them outside.  
Renjun shivered at the cold contact of the air hitting his skin, Jaemin noticed, already squatting to let Renjun get off his back  
"You cold?"  
Renjun nodded and welcomed the warmth of Jaemin's jacket suddenly enveloping him, sighing in satisfaction. He kissed Jaemin's cheek in thanks, leaving a peachy lip gloss mark on him.  
Mark was deep in his own thoughts when Renjun gasped  
"Hyuckie!"  
Mark's head snapped up  
"I thought you left a while ago?"  
Renjun hugged his friend  
"I did but then," he took a step towards Mark, who went straight into a bi panic, "I realised I forgot to give something to my boyfriend"  
He came to a stop in front of Mark and circled his arms around the latter's neck before melting their lips together, mark responded embarrassingly quickly.  
When he pulled away, Donghyuck pressed a paper inside Mark's palm.  
The orange haired boy winked before walking the other way.  
Mark turned towards Jaemin, only to find him grinning, a happy Renjun on his back.  
"So that's where the hickeys came from huh?"  
Mark blushed before shushing the younger.  
On their way to the dorms, Renjun told Mark everything he knew about Donghyuck, sharing the embarrassing stories from their youth and the most recent ones like when they went shopping and Donghyuck accidentally spent way too much money on makeup he didn't need and cried afterwards.

Mark bid farewell to them in front of Jaemin and Jisung's door and continued on his way to his own dorm room.  
As he entered, he was met with the smell of scented candles and chicken soup. A weird combo, but since Jeno was sick and he was a good roommate, he didn't say anything.  
He went straight to bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"Rough night?" his roommate asked  
Mark sighed and nodded yes before drifting off to sleep.

He woke up to the buzzing of his phone. He opened it only to find Jaemin crying about how small Renjun looked in his t-shirt and how he fit perfectly in Jaemin's arms.

Nanananana:  
mOKR HSE SLEPNIG IM GNONA DIE

Mork:  
Huh?

Nanananana:  
[picture attached]

Mork:  
Perhaps the uwu in me jumped out 

Nanananana:  
HES TGE LIFHR OF MY LIEF I WNANA MARRY HI M 

Mork:  
We need to go on a double date !!!!! 

Nanananana:  
HES SO SMAL IM GONNA CRU 

Mork:  
U-uwu  
Aight gn bro 

Nanananana:  
NIHGT 

Renjun was turning Jaemin into a soft panicked gay and Mark was all for it.  
Mark started imagining himself and Donghyuck cuddling, turning to mush straight away. Jeno started complaining about the squealing and told the older to go to sleep. Mark barked out a laugh, which made the younger laugh too. 

"Finally got yourself a boyfriend, huh?" Jeno grinned  
"Yeah" Mark smiled  
"Good, now i can bring my boyfriend over without having to pity your single ass" Jeno laughed  
"Hmmm I'll talk to him about it" Mark mumbled  
"You better asswipe" Jeno wheezed  
"Love you too fuckface" Mark giggled.  
Both of the boys fell asleep minutes later. 

He woke to the sound of the alarm clock going off. He quickly got up and inspected his neck, there bloomed two pretty hickeys. He smiled and went to shower to get ready for his date. 

He was there 10 minutes before 11. He nervously tapped his cup of coffee. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey boyfriend."


	2. Renmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin sighed as his mind couldn't stop from wondering to the Chinese boy from his English and chemistry classes.

It was a usual night.  
Him, Mark and Yukhei were going to another one of Johnny's parties.  
Jaemin sighed as his mind couldn't stop from wondering to the Chinese boy from his English and chemistry classes.  
He was beautiful. No beautiful was an understatement. The boy looked like a god. Even if he was smaller and shorter than Jaemin, he felt like the other would overpower him with one stare.  
They had once made eye contact in English class and Jaemin dropped all the worksheets he was supposed to be handing out. It was worth the embarrassment to see Renjun smile.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mark suddenly stopped next to him, Yukhei almost tripping because of the other. He cautiously tapped Mark on the shoulder, successfully snapping the other out of his thoughts. The older boy continued on his way inside. Jaemin shrugged it off and followed him.  
Once they made it inside, Jaemin's eyes immediately stopped on the Chinese beauty sitting on one of the bar stools. He looked so hot. Jaemin felt himself starting to sweat.  
"A black crop top, pink skirt, choker and heels. Ugh what a fashion king. Is he actually trying to murder me? Mark. I think I'm in love. The prince of China has graced us with his presence and beauty once again" Jaemin said as he stared at the pretty boy, cheeks flushed, before burying his face into the older boy's shoulder.  
"Jaemin just ask him out please, for all our sakes." Yukhei groaned next to them.  
"Like you're one to talk! You've been drooling over Jungwoo for months"  
Jaemin felt his sanity wither away at the sight of Renjun's skirt hem before he heard Mark sigh  
"Well prince charming, I think it's your chance to save the princess. Some dude, who is drunk as fuck might I add, is trying to hit on him while you sob on my shoulder."  
Jaemin reacted so fast that something in his body made painful cracks as a protest to the fast movement, but he couldn't care less. He quickly took action, walking up to the pair. The dude had snaked an arm around the petite boy who looked absolutely disgusted.  
"Can you like. Let go of me or something?" Renjun grumbled  
The dude laughed and leaned into him "I know you want me baby"  
Before Renjun had a chance to add another snarky comment, Na Jaemin, his longtime crush appeared out of nowhere, making the slightly older boy flustered.  
"Hey dude, back the fuck off okay? He's clearly not interested. Learn to take no for an answer."  
The dude stared at him but eventually scoffed and walked away.  
"You okay Injunie?" Jaemin asked, sitting next to him, eyes widening at the casual nickname but quickly calming himself down because he would never allow himself to be a panicked gay.  
Renjun blushed and laughed  
"Yes I'm okay. Thanks for getting him off me Nana."  
Jaemin's heart almost stopped at the nickname.  
"Anything for you babe" he smirked as Renjun moved a strand of hair away from his face, suddenly getting a great idea, he moved closer to whisper in the other's ear.  
"You're so pretty baby..that skirt really brings your beautiful thighs out"  
Renjun blushed and thanked the other.  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" Jaemin turned towards the bartender  
"A coke please" the bartender nodded and walked off  
"So uhh" the air around them grew awkward as neither knew what to talk about  
"You come here often?" Jaemin wanted to run head first into a wall, in hopes that he would die upon impact.  
Of all the possible things he could've said, this came out.  
Renjun giggled and smirked at jaemin  
"Is Na Jaemin, resident bad boy flirting with me?"  
Jaemin smirked back at him.  
"Mayhaps a shister is trying to win the heart of the prettiest and nicest boy he's ever seen"  
Renjun laughed, his makeup glistening under the lights.  
"How are you so beautiful?" Jaemin stared at the boy in wonder  
Renjun blushed, leaning his head on Jaemin's shoulder, making the latter's heart beat faster.  
"Here's your drink" the bartender handed him the glass. The boy smiled in thanks and turned to look at the smaller boy.  
"Hey Renjun?"  
Jaemin's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour  
"Yes?" Renjun looked at him.  
Fuck it, Jaemin thought. Might as well go cheesy.  
"Are you French? Because Eiffel for you."  
He was met with only silence and a blank stare.  
"Are you religious? Cause you’re the answer to all my prayers."  
Renjun was staring at him with the most serious face so Jaemin decided to keep going and break his stoic expression.  
"You spend so much time in my mind, I should charge you rent."  
He could start to see the boy's lips turning upwards.  
"Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause you’ve got fine written all over you.  
And to be honest, I'm no photographer, but I can picture us together.  
Tell me, do your legs hurt from running in my dreams all night?"  
By the end Renjun was laughing, griping Jaemin's arm so he wouldn't fall over.  
"Okay okay stop" he whined, handing Jaemin his phone  
The boy grinned, typing in his number, saving it as  
"the loml ;)"  
Renjun scoffed, blushing.  
Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
He turned around only to be faced by some clearly younger boy he couldn't recognise.  
Jaemin made a sour face at the kid.  
"Can I help you?" Renjun asked  
"Will you go out with me?" Renjun's eyes widened and Jaemin started coughing on his drink.  
"E-excuse me?" the smaller boy looked confused  
"Will you, Huang Renjun, go out with me?" the boy made pleading eyes at Renjun, looking like a kicked puppy.  
Before Renjun could reply, Jaemin put his arm around him and grinned at the kid.  
"Hey kid, he's taken, back off" Renjun blushed furiously  
"Uhh no he's not" the kid said, trying to sound smart  
Jaemin smiled at the kid.  
"Well he is now" he then lifted Renjun's chin with one hand and melded their lips together, making the older squeal in surprise.  
Renjun quickly pressed back against his lips and circled his arms around Jaemin's shoulders.  
Jaemin could hear the kid stomp off but he couldn't care less. He had more important things to do.  
They pulled apart and smiled at eachother.  
Suddenly a mischievous look dawned Renjun's face.  
"Come on, let's dance, boyfriend"  
Jaemin smiled and followed him, looking at their entwined hands.  
They had a lot of fun. At one moment "Bad Boy" came on.  
Renjun turned into a Red Velvet member right away and performed the whole thing flawlessly, mouthing along the words.  
Jaemin was stunned still at the end and applauded the other. He would be lying if he said he wasn't sweating.  
As if destiny was pushing them together, Exo-cbx's "Blooming Day" came on.  
Jaemin smirked and immediately went along with the movements. During the chorus, he pointed at Renjun and sang along with the words "can I be your boyfriend can I?"  
Renjun laughed and joined him.  
They danced for a few more songs and then went to sit on one of the unoccupied couches.  
Renjun took off his heels and groaned.  
"Do your feet hurt baby?" Jaemin stared at him, worry in his eyes. Renjun nodded sadly.  
"I'm sleepy.." he mumbled, leaning his head on Jaemin's shoulder.  
"Mhh..that won't do. Come on, sit on my lap, you'll be more comfortable"  
Renjun blushed but got on his lap anyway.  
"You just wanted me on your lap, didn't you"  
"You caught me" Jaemin laughed.  
Renjun got comfortable and after Jaemin planted a kiss on his head, he fell asleep.  
Jaemin watched as Yukhei casually slid next to Jungwoo, trying to look all macho.  
He chuckled to himself, trying to not wake the angel sleeping on his lap.  
Renjun had been asleep for a few minutes when Jaemin got a text from Mark.

Mork:  
hey where are you guys? I'm going home

Nanananana:  
I'm in the living room, the idiot is desperately flirting with jungwoo

Mork:  
hahaha aight I'm coming

A few minutes later, Jaemin saw Mark entering the living room, walking their way, smirking.  
He sneaked over to the two boys and as quietly as possible asked  
"Where's Yukhei?"  
Jaemin pointed to a corner where Yukhei was animatedly talking to a giggling Jungwoo.  
Mark grinned and was about to make his way out the door when Jaemin gasped  
"Mark what the fuck are those hickeys?"  
The said boy grinned and winked.  
"You motherfucker!" Jaemin laughed, waking the sleeping beauty on his lap.  
"Mhhh.." Renjun mumbled, raising his head  
"Sorry bǎobèi, did I wake you?"  
Jaemin felt Mark grin at the scene playing out in front of him.  
Renjun nodded and curled further into Jaemin's warmth, the taller boy planting a kiss onto the top of his head.  
Renjun checked his phone and let out a long whine.  
"What's wrong baby?" Jaemin murmured  
"Chenle kicked me out, he's having a movie night with Jisung, he's planning to ask him out tonight"  
Jaemin cried of joy  
"Finally that sarcastic idiot will stop pining! Maknae swag my ass bitch, he's a total soft mess when it comes to his "Chinese god, a skinny legend, Lele baby". And if Jisung's out then you could stay with me"  
Mark almost busted a lung laughing. Jaemin and Renjun joining him, after a while their laughter died down.  
Renjun grabbed the front of Jaemin's shirt, looking him deep in the eyes.  
"I'll just bother you, I can stay with Jungwoo.."  
Mark, who had watched the whole exchange grinned.  
"Hate to disappoint you but I think Jungwoo might be busy tonight"  
Renjun looked at the older boy and then at Jungwoo, finding Yukhei and Jungwoo sucking face, the younger's hands creeping up Jungwoo's shirt.  
"Oh well..then if I won't be a bother"  
"Anything for the cutest boy alive" Jaemin held the shorter boy's waist  
"..I need to get off your lap don't I?"  
Jaemin pouted and nodded.  
Renjun climbed off him and smoothed out his skirt.  
"Let's go babe" Jaemin, got down on one knee, motioning for Renjun to climb on his back. Renjun hesitated but did it anyway. Jaemin grabbed his heels and they were out of the house.  
Mark just followed them outside.  
Renjun shivered at the cold contact of the air hitting his skin, Jaemin noticed, already squatting to let Renjun get off his back  
"You cold?"  
Renjun nodded and welcomed the warmth of Jaemin's jacket suddenly enveloping him, sighing in satisfaction. He kissed Jaemin's cheek in thanks, leaving a peachy lip gloss mark on him.  
Renjun was about to climb back on his boyfriend's back, but then gasped at who he saw in front of him.  
"Hyuckie!"  
Jaemin watched as Mark's head snapped up.  
"I thought you left a while ago?"  
Renjun hugged his friend  
"I did but then," he took a step towards Mark, who went straight into a bi panic, Jaemin laughed at his best friend  
"I realized I forgot to give something to my boyfriend"  
He came to a stop in front of Mark and circled his arms around the latter's neck before melting their lips together, Mark responded embarrassingly quickly.  
Jaemin looked at Renjun, both grinning at each other. Jaemin motioned for the boy to get on his back, hands supporting the boy's thighs.  
When the couple pulled away, Donghyuck pressed a paper inside Mark's palm.  
The orange haired boy winked before walking the other way.  
Mark turned towards Jaemin, only to find him grinning, a happy Renjun on his back.  
"So that's where the hickies came from huh?"  
Mark blushed before shushing the younger.  
On their way to the dorms, Renjun told Mark everything he knew about Donghyuck, sharing the embarrassing stories from their youth and the most recent ones like when they went shopping and Donghyuck accidentally spent way too much money on makeup he didn't need and cried afterwards.

Mark bid goodbye to them and continued on his way to his own dorm room. Renjun was zoning out, thinking about his boyfriend, when two arms grabbed his own.  
"Bǎobèi? You okay?" Jaemin frowned at him.  
"Yeah sorry I was zoning out" Renjun smiled at him  
"The key is in the jacket pocket babe" Jaemin whispered into his ear.  
Renjun blushed and hurried to get the key out.  
He turned the lock and walked in, flopping down on Jaemin's bed.  
He closed his eyes and relaxed. He only opened them when he felt the bed dip and Jaemin crawling over him.  
Said boy pinned him down by the wrists and gently connected their lips, Renjun answered with the same. He was warm and safe with his boyfriend.  
Jaemin gently lowered himself onto the other and rolled them over, hugging the shorter boy tightly.  
He was happy and content with the boy in his arms.  
"Nana..I don't have any spare clothes"  
Jaemin opened his eyes and let the other get off him before sitting up and rummaging through his drawers.  
"Here, you can wear this t-shirt and uhh I've never actually worn these so here you go" he said as he threw an old worn out t-shirt and brand new boxer shorts to his boyfriend.  
The other thanked him, making his way into the bathroom.  
"Injunie, I have a spare toothbrush in the bottom right drawer" Jaemin called out to the other.  
"Thanks!" the other answered him  
After a while Jaemin heard water running so he knocked on the door  
Renjun poked his head out, Jaemin kissed him  
"Can we brush teeth together?"  
Renjun nodded and let him in.  
Jaemin noted that Renjun hadn't changed yet, but tried not to look too disappointed.  
He grabbed his toothbrush and started his procedures.  
He looked at his boyfriend and noticed the foam around his mouth. He wiped it off and smeared it on his nose. The smaller of the two froze at that, an evil glint in his eyes as he pulled the taller into a headlock.  
"Aaahhhh I'm sorry bǎobèi!" Jaemin laughed  
Renjun released him from his grip and pressed a kiss against his cheek, leaving a toothpaste stain on the other's face.  
They laughed as they brushed their teeth in peace.  
After they finished, Jaemin was ushered out by the other.  
He made his way to his drawer and pulled out a random shirt, made his way to his bed, got in his sleepwear and pulled the covers up to his chin.  
A few seconds later, a flustered Renjun walked out  
"Jaem..I think it's a bit too big on me" he stood by the bed, Jaemin just stared at him  
Jaemin squealed and pulled down the blanket so the other could get in.  
The boy snuggled into Jaemin's warmth, the latter's arms circling around his waist, pulling him impossibly close.  
"Baby you look absolutely adorable what the fuck Huang Renjun you have my whole heart bǎobèi. You know what uwu. Big fucking uwu. I love you, will you marry me?" Renjun laughed at him and shut him up with a kiss.  
"Let's discuss all that in the future" he said, snuggling more into the boy's warmth, kissing his neck.  
Jaemin's fingers massaged Renjun's back as the latter slowly fell into slumber.  
"I love you Nana" whispered the shorter boy  
"I love you too Injunie"  
As soon as the boy was asleep, he sneakily took his phone and started texting Mark.

Nanananana:  
mOKR HSE SLEPNIG IM GNONA DIE

Mork:  
Huh?

Nanananana:  
[picture attached]

Mork:  
Perhaps the uwu in me jumped out

Nanananana:  
HES TGE LIFHR OF MY LIEF I WNANA MARRY HI M

Mork:  
We need to go on a double date !!!!!

Nanananana:  
HES SO SMAL IM GONNA CRU

Mork:  
U-uwu  
Aight gn bro

Nanananana:  
NIHGT

Jaemin took a deep breath and put his phone to the side. He caressed the smaller boy's cheek, smiling to himself when his phone vibrated.  
He unlocked it only to find a text from Jisung.

jJIJIRI:  
Guess who just got a boyfriend :p  
Enjoy single life

shinee_evil.mp3:  
[picture attached]  
Go fuck yourself

jJIJIRI:  
HI CHENLE HERE  
IS THAT RENJUN  
OMGGG HE'S BEEN PINING FOR MONTHS THANK YOU

shinee_evil.mp3:  
Same for jisung???  
Thank you ??

jJIJIRI:  
We need to go on a double date!!

shinee_evil.mp3:  
That can be organized hahaha

jJIJIRI:  
Night!!  
Night fuckface I love ya

shinee_evil.mp3:  
Lov u both uwu

He finally put his phone down as Renjun mumbled into his neck. Jaemin let his eyes fall shut as he drifted off to dreamland to where the boy in his arms was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wonder who my damn bias is !!

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter is kinda longer i think jddjhshs but !! it's more renmin focused


End file.
